Marked
by Ignite the Airwaves
Summary: Oneshot. My take on Slade and Raven on the top of the tower during Birthmark. M for rape.


AN- Please read this!** It explains a bit. I know if you're like me, it seems that in Birthmark, Slade comes very, very close to raping Raven. He's ripping off her clothes, violating her space, etc. But obviously it's a children's cartoon, so they wouldn't do that. I wanted to explore how it might happen. The _italics_ are Robin speaking to Raven as she's already on the roof with him. He's trying to get her to wake up, while she's reliving the incident. Here you go, enjoy. PM or review with questions.

Marked

"_Raven, what did he do to you?" _

On the roof of the building, he forced her to the ground, tearing off her cloak to reveal the glowing crimson marks of Scath. She cried out and swung her arms at him, but he caught her wrists and pinned them down over her head, his hot breath on her face. She trembled as his knees pushed in at her hips to keep them in place.

"_Raven? Raven, listen to me. Are you okay?" _

His hand ran down her spine until he reached the small of her back. He viciously tore the fabric, and his hand slid into the lower half of her leotard. Then, slowly and precisely, he pulled the bottom half over her legs and left it around her ankles. He smirked, and kicked her legs apart. He pushed his fingers deep into her. She gasped and choked in surprise.

"No! Please…please stop," she pleaded. He chuckled, and added a finger. The red marks on her body flared, and she could swear her skin was crawling, reacting purposely to make her feel even more of what this man was doing.

"How do you feel, Raven? Knowing that your enemy is inside of you?"

"You- you can't be allowed to do this," she breathed, "He- he wouldn't let you damage the gem."

Slade laughed and leaned over to breathe the words into her ear. "On the contrary, Raven, your father _encouraged it_. To bring you from your pedestal. To make you feel just like your whore mother." He retracted his fingers, and her body relaxed, but suddenly his pants were down and he was truly inside of her, ripping away at her from the inside, and she screamed, but time was frozen and Robin wasn't there. He couldn't save her this time.

"_Come on, Raven. God!" _

His hand wrapped around her breast and tightened, and she moaned reflexively. He took the opportunity to kiss her, the first kiss she had ever had, and he suffocated her lips with his own, biting and sucking so roughly that she was having trouble even concentrating due to the pain blistering through her body. His thrusts increased in speed, and her entire body tightened, and as he released, she screamed again. He rose slightly, and she took the opportunity to scramble to her feet. He instantly got back to his knees and pinned her, eyes glowing with madness.

"Ah-ah-ah. My dear, did you really think I was finished with you yet?"

He flipped her over onto her stomach, and her face pressed hard into the cold metal. She could feel her hips bruising with the force of his hand on her back, and he entered her from behind, and she cried out, and tears began to fall, but her powers still weren't in her command. His hand went up to her neck and tightened until Raven was choking and she was sure she wouldn't make it and he was scratching up her back and she tried to run but he caught her again and threw her down and it hurts someone please

"_Raven. Please, please wake up." _

please please help me no stop no make him stop robin I need you ah ah no god I don't deserve this kill me please just kill me

"This is your present, birthday girl."

Raven got a wrist free and punched him in the face. His body rolled off of hers as he grasped at the injury in surprise. She tugged up the lower half of her leotard, about to run away, but right at the edge of the tower, Slade grasped on to her shoulders. **(1)**

"The message will be delivered. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

Terrible pain rocketed through Raven's body, and she cried and screamed and struggled, but Slade would not let go, and her hair grew, and then she could see it.

"_Raven, did he scare you? Talk to me." _

She could see it now, her body covered in the ugly red marks; then she looked out and gasped. The world had changed. The skies were blazing with heat, the waters suffocated with lava, her home destroyed and deserted- and her friends. Her friends, merely stone impressions of what they had once been, strangled by her father's demons.

"No!" she pleaded desperately.

"Yes," Slade whispered menacingly, "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create."

In the distance, she could see Trigon roar and open his eyes.

"No! I won't do it. This is just a vision! This can't be real," she cried. Her entire body was trembling, and she felt sick down to her very core. Even Slade's previous deed had been driven from her mind at the thought of this new world.

"This is the future. Your future. It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass; I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."

"NO!" she screamed. Finally, the powers she had been unable to find escaped, jolting her out of the vision and into reality. Time resumed, just as if nothing had happened.

"_Please, Rae, answer me."_

Slade held her weak body up under the moon's silhouette, admiring the way her hair blew forward in the wind, and admiring the marks he had left behind to mar her skin. The marks of Scath faded, and her body went limp in Slade's hands. He let go.

"We'll be in touch."

She began to plummet towards the street below.

"Oh, and happy birthday."

She knew she was falling now, but she found herself unable to care, much less save herself.

And then he caught her. Suddenly, as she remembered that, she was able to open her eyes. Masked ones were looking at her with concern. She knew he could see the bruises, and her costume was hardly left on her body. She was even sure he saw the blood trailing down her leg, but he said nothing.

"Let's go home."

AN-

**(1)**- from this point forward I am writing exactly what occurred in the show. Same dialogue, just different descriptions in between everything.

So there it is. I know it looks short, but the paragraphs are beefy. I intend this as a one-shot but if someone can convince me or give me an idea, I could, I don't know, re-write certain parts of this The End arc or develop a story. Tell me what you think, and maybe I'll do it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
